<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prey by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265784">Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord'>fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wrathborn, light combat, not really any violence so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wrathborn were the same, yet different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wrathborn haunted the Shore. Previously, the Scorn held that job, but by this point, most people had gotten used to the sight of the now-undead. The Wrathborn, however, were a new threat entirely, thanks to Xivu Arath. </p><p>Nonetheless, Crow hunted them down all the same. The Scorn, and some Fallen, seemed to respect him a bit. When he walked, he would often be left alone. It was nice. No matter how much he was told that combat was a necessity, he still never particularly enjoyed the sight of blood and Ether.</p><p>Even now, as he lined up one final shot on a Wrathborn Heavy Shank, he flinched a bit at the sound of his own Hand Cannon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>